


Announcement

by Gilli_ann



Series: Royal Wedding [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Engagement, M/M, Modern Royalty, Press and Tabloids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Prince Arthur and Merlin will face the world together for the first time as their engagement is announced.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Royal Wedding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #412: holding hands (touch)





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second short sequel to my previous fic 'Two sides of the same coin'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The BBC Merlin characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV.

  


_"His Majesty the King is delighted to announce the engagement of Crown Prince Arthur to Mister Merlin Emrys._

_Further details about the wedding day, venue and ceremony will be announced shortly._

_Following the marriage, the couple will take up residence in Albion Palace."_

\-- * --

The statement was brief and to the point, but it reverberated through the country like a thunderclap. All at once the royal engagement filled every media channel and every casual conversation. The few negative views were drowned in a surge of delight and approval. Everyone wanted more— pictures, interviews, information, scoops. Merlin's online articles were inundated with clicks, comments and congratulations.

Their very first shared press conference took place in the afternoon. A loud hum of excited reporters' voices could be heard through the door to the west gallery.

"Ready to be thrown to the lions?" Arthur grinned. 

"They're my sort of people, you know."

"And mine."

They shared a smile, their eyes meeting in perfect understanding. 

"You look good, cariad."

"So do you." Arthur drew a breath and reached for Merlin's hand. "Well, let's do this."

The doors were thrown wide open. Still holding hands, the two of them walked through proudly to meet the world.


End file.
